Drink to Me (Fr)
by ACatNamedGizmo
Summary: Prompt: Je suis à un rendez-vous arrangé avec un gars qui commence à blablater en disant que l'art n'est pas une forme d'apprentissage viable et que ce n'est pas essentiel à l'école et tu es juste arrivé pour lui dire à quel point l'art est important dans la société en nous servant nos plats. TRAD/UA


Donc, la dernière traduction que j'ai publié est en Décembre 2017. Ça fait un bail et poster sur fanfiction, et traduire, m'a beaucoup manqué.

J'ai déniché cette petite perle sur ao3. **Drink to Me a été écrite en anglais par hazelandglasz** et j'ai pris un grand plaisir à la traduire.

 _ **Merci beaucoup à Hazelandglasz**_ de m'avoir permis de vous partager ça, et j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Toutes les reviews iront droit au cœur à l'auteure originale donc n'hésitez pas ;)

* * *

Le moment où C'est-Comment-Déjà-Son-Nom lève les yeux au ciel en signe de dégoût est le seul moment de la soirée où Derek peut comprendre pourquoi Erica a pensé qu'ils feraient un beau couple.

Oui, beurk, en effet. Derek n'est pas sûr qu'ils disent "beurk" pour le même raison par contre.

L'autre gars transpire "élitisme" et "enfant gâté" par tous ses pores, et bien qu'il puisse être considéré comme séduisant, sa personnalité le transforme rapidement en la plus laide des gargouilles au yeux de Derek.

"Est-ce que tu peux croire ça?"

 _Avec une extrême difficulté, si "ça" veut dire son rendez-vous._ "Hum?"

"Ça," dit Snobby Snobinard en montrant un encart coloré du menu. "Ils veulent nous faire payer un extra pour une pizza sous le prétexte de financer l'école du quartier et son programme d'art.

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée," le contredit Derek, pas seulement parce qu'il sait que ce simulacre de rendez-vous sera de ce fait plus court, mais aussi parce que, eh bien, il croit que l'art à l'école est une importante part de la socialisation et de l'évolution des enfants jusqu'à l'âge adulte.

Exemple numéro 1, Monsieur Connard en face de lui qui est probablement resté dans un coin pendant toutes ses leçons d'art quand il était petit.

"Tu es mignon," dit Idiot avec un sourire sarcastique. "Mais on sait tous les deux que l'art à l'école est aussi utile qu'une fille ayant un diplôme, n'est-ce pas?"

"Pas du tout."

"Oh, allez, Daryl-"

"Derek."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Derek," fait l'homme en se penchant, comme s'il essayait d'apprivoiser Derek -comme si-, "L'art peut être amusant, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était primordial."

"Ahem."

Derek lève la tête et le premier sourire de la soirée s'étale sur son visage à la vue du serveur.

Dès le début, Monsieur Craquant-Dans-Sa-Chemise-Blanche pousse tous les boutons de signaux de crush de Derek. Pendant quelques secondes, il envoie des éclairs avec ses yeux à Monsieur Pourri-Gâté et Derek décide presque d'en faire son meilleur ami.

"On n'a pas encore décidé." Répond Trou du cul sans même regarder le serveur.

Le serveur, dont le prénom ne peut pas être celui qui figure sur son badge - c'est quoi un Stiles de toute façon - tousse encore plus fort.

"On sera prêt dans un instant, merci," ajoute Derek en essayant de s'éloigner du comportement de son rencard.

Cela adoucit un peu l'attitude de Stiles, mais il continua de renifler derrière le dos de Face de con alors qu'il s'éloignait.

"Un peu de politesse ne te tuera pas, tu sais," Lance Derek, les yeux fixés sur son menu.

"Je n'en ai pas besoin, c'est son boulot."

"Oh, mon Dieu."

"Quoi? Et maintenant tu vas me dire que tu es le parfait petit exemple de politesse?"

"Pour être honnête, oui."

Idiot ricane. "Bien. Donc en dessous de tous ces muscles et de ces regards noirs, tu es en train de me dire qu'il y a une guimauve avec un cœur sur la main, qui encadre les dessins des enfants et qui est poli avec tout le monde?"

"Je ne vois pas comment l'un est incompatible avec l'autre." Derek essaye vraiment fort de ne pas péter un câble. "Et oui, j'encadre les dessins de mes neveux pour les accrocher chez moi." Il s'arrête pour boire un peu de vin. "Pas que tu auras l'occasion de voir ça ou quoique ce soit."

Derrière lui, Derek jure avoir entendu quelqu'un rire et essayer de camoufler ça en une toux. En face de lui, Imbécile Suprême sourit narquoisement. "Tu joues les effarouchés, hein?"

"Non, je prédis la fin de cette soirée."

"Écoute, voilà pourquoi l'Art n'est pas utile aux enfants - même, ça a une mauvaise influence sur les gens."

"Oh, génial."

"En donnant une place disproportionnée à l'Art, tu as développé un sens de la supériorité envers les autres personnes."

"Parce que ce n'est pas condescendant du tout."

Derek approuve, l'a presque dit lui-même, mais le serveur est revenu et foudroie Tête de con du regard.

"Qui t'a demandé ton avis ?"

"Personne, mais ça ne t'arrête pas non plus de dire des conneries, hein," dit Stiles en posant la bouteille d'eau et en se penchant vers lui. "Maintenant, que tu sois prêt à l'entendre ou pas, prépare-toi à accueillir un peu de culture générale dans le vide qui est entre tes oreilles."

"Comment est-ce que tu os-"

"Tut-tut," le coupe Stiles, un doigt pressé contre ses lèvres.

Derek se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, un verre de vin dans la main et il attire le petit plat de biscuits apéritifs jusqu'à lui. Ça allait devenir intéressant.

"Tout d'abord, trou du cul, l'art est important parce que ça donne aux enfants l'occasion de s'évader, d'évacuer leur stress, leur surplus d'émotion plutôt que de le faire par la violence."

"M-"

" _Deuxièmement_ , l'art est important dans l'éducation, parce que ça demande de la créativité, la création du monde, tout ce qui est utile au quotidien. Ça aide à développer le cerveau d'une manière qu'aucun diplôme ne le peut, et des études montrent que les étudiants faisant de l'art ont de meilleurs résultats. Tu n'aimerais pas, toi, faire mieux ?"

Derrière la main de Stiles - et Derek remarque que c'est une très belle main –, l'idiot le fixe et fronce les sourcils, son visage devenant d'un rouge foncé très peu séduisant.

"Troisièmement, avoir régulièrement un cours d'Art aide les enfants à développer des talents manuels et leur perspective. Ça les aide à adopter une vue plus critique du monde, et ça les prépare à affronter différentes situations."

"C'est n'importe quoi," Dit l'ennui personnifié, et il repousse Stiles avant qu'il ait pu exposer son quatrième exemple, "et je demande à voir ton manager."

Stiles s'arrête, et ses lèvres s'étirent doucement mais sûrement en un sourire.

Un sourire diabolique, le genre de sourire qui envoie de délicieux frissons dans le dos de Derek.

"Je suis le manager."

Oh, c'est inestimable.

"Quoi – mais – t'es un gosse."

Stiles lui envoie un sourire solaire. "Eh bien, merci, je m'hydrate tous les jours, et j'ai de bons gènes. Maintenant, dégage."

Le rendez-vous de Derek ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois, avant d'attraper rageusement sa veste et de partir.

Stiles se frotte les mains comme s'il s'était débarrassé d'une bestiole vraiment dégoûtante avant de se tourner vers Derek, son sourire se transformant en sourire d'excuse et, il ose dire, timide :

"Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ton rendez-vous, mais il n'avait pas l'air très concluant."

"Tu as sauvé ma soirée," dit Derek avec un sourire en coin. "Est-ce que tu as quelques points de plus en faveur de l'art ?"

"Totalement."

"Est-ce que tu voudrais les partager avec moi ?"

Les joues de Stiles se tachent de rose, du haut de ses pommettes jusqu'à son cou. Derek aurait bien voulu suivre le rougissement jusque sous la chemise blanche de Stiles.

Il met ça sur le compte du vin.

(Ce n'est pas le vin.)

"J'-j'adorerais." Stiles fait un signe de la main à quelqu'un, à un autre serveur qui apporte silencieusement un grand plat de pâtes, couvertes de sauce rouge qui sent divinement bon. "Je suis Stiles, manager du restaurant."

Derek sourit. "Je suis Derek, professeur d'art."

Le rire de Stiles dure un moment, assez pour donner envie à Derek de savoir comment ce son se répercute sur sa peau.

(Il le découvre deux semaines plus tard.)

* * *

Et voilààà !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas, l'auteure originale sera ravie de le découvrir :)

Et sinon, j'entame une petite série d'UA Malec (Shadowhunters) dimanche, je vous invite à guetter une éventuelle notification ;)


End file.
